1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for winding coils from at least two parallel guided winding wires in axial grooves that are arranged on the outer circumference of rotationally symmetrical bodies of electric equipment and for looping the winding wires around two contact hooks that are annularly arranged on the end surface of the body and separated from one another, wherein the winding wires are inserted into the grooves by a winding arm that can be turned about a rotational axis that lies perpendicular to the rotational axis of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known method for winding coils of commutator armatures, the wire is inserted into pairs of axial grooves that lie opposite one another by means of rotating winding arms. As soon as the winding of a coil is completed, the armature is turned about its rotational axis in order to wind the next coil, such that the pair of grooves for accommodating the next coil is situated in the correct winding position relative to the winding arm. The insertion of the wire by means of the rotating winding arms is realized with winding accessories that serve as an aid for inserting the wire. One example of such a device is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0,703,658.
In stators of so-called electronic motors, the individual coils are respectively wound around a sheet metal tooth of the stator, i.e., the wire of one coil winding is inserted into adjacent axial grooves. In order to manufacture such a winding in mechanized fashion, European Patent No. 97810305.9 proposes to turn the body that is to receive the windings about its rotational axis by at least one groove division after the insertion of the wire into a first groove, wherein the insertion into the first groove is realized in the form of a first pivoting motion of the winding arm about its rotational axis. Subsequently, the wire is inserted into a second groove by means of a second pivoting motion that takes place in the opposite direction of the first pivoting motion, whereafter the wire is guided back to the beginning of the first groove in order to form a coil winding by additionally turning the body after the wire has been inserted into the second groove. Due to this combination of a pivoting motion of the winding arm and the subsequent rotation of the body, it is possible to insert the windings of a coil into directly adjacent grooves, i.e., to wind the coils around individual teeth or ridges that are separated by grooves. Although this method is particularly suitable for winding a coil around only one tooth, it is also possible to wind the wires into pairs of grooves that are separated by greater distances.